


The Time Is Right ...

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Ratings: G, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wandering the universe for hundreds of years Jack decides it's time ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Is Right ...

**Title:**  The Time Is Right ...  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack (Jack/Ianto)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** After wandering the universe for hundreds of years Jack decides it's time ...  
 **Warnings:** Angst, fluff ... may require tissues  
 **Rating: G**

Jack entered the hub through the lowest of levels through the old passage which started from where the Torchwood yacht and submarine had once been housed in the hope he was right, that the lock down Ianto had initiated before the explosion had caused the blast to vent upwards and leave the lower levels mostly unharmed.

As he swung open the heavy metal door at the end of the passage he let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he entered the undamaged part of the hub. The blast door had done their job it seemed down this far, now he just needed to find what he was looking for.

Making his way through the passages he first headed to the cells, looking in sadly at Janet before he realised the weevils chest was still moving, if shallowly. She was alive, but barely. Jack wondered if it would be kinder to put her out of her misery, or to release her back into the sewers.

Leaving her where she was while he thought about the options he continued his journey until he reached the morgue, more than a little relieved to find that it was still functioning thanks to the emergency back up generator they had installed back in the sixties and that he brother wasn't awake and a danger to either him or anyone else.

A small noise startled Jack, spinning around fast with his gun drawn Jack chuckled to himself when he realised it was only a mouse and re holstered his gun as he told himself he was an idiot. He had timed it perfectly, coming back so was barely a week since the events that lost him his lover and more than a month before Gwen would venture back to start rebuilding the hub in the hope he would return.

Jack walked across the room to the small storage cupboard, the storage cupboard that encased a state of the art cryogenic freezer and carefully opened the door, reaching in Jack picked up one of the small vials and then another, reading the names on them until he found the one he was looking for.

With a smile on his face Jack slid it carefully into his pocket and closed the door again, turned on his heel and strode purposely back through the hub. Stopping at Janet's cell he opened the door cautiously, seeing one of her eyes open slightly Jack moved further in and check on her more closely.

She was thin and weak but alive, with a little encouragement Jack got her to her feet and led her out the hub the same way he had come in and set her free. He knew it probably wasn't the best thing for Cardiff to have another weevil living in the sewers but he already knew she would be okay, just like Myfanwy, who was living the life of Riley in the wilds of Wales.

Making his way up to the Plass Jack took one last look at the area, all the rubble had been cleared away and the area cordoned off with huge wooden fences so no one could actually get to where the blast had ripped through.

Jack glanced around, not that he expected to see anyone at such an early hour of the morning, pressed a couple of buttons on his wrist strap and vanished, travelling back to the last place he had been. 

The Boshane Peninsular in the 51st Century, after travelling around for hundreds of years he knew there was only one place that would feel like home, at least for now and that was it. The heat of the sun hit him as he materialized on the planet but he wasn't bothered, not enough to take off the coat that Ianto had loved so much as he made his way to his appointment at the medical facility less than half a mile away.

The procedure took barely fifteen minutes and after refusing any kind of refreshment he left the building and headed to the small place he was calling home and let himself in, shrugging off his coat Jack headed for the bedroom and slid into bed, time travel was enough to zap anyone's energy, even his.

The third time Jack returned to the medical facility his mind was whirling with all kinds of emotions, he wanted this so badly but he was also a little scared. It had been a long time, a couple of century's at least before he remembered that all the male employees had given sperms samples when they joined Torchwood and even longer for him to decide it was the right thing to do and the right time.

And now there was no going back, as the pretty young doctor handed him the little bundle Jack couldn't help the tears that spilled down his face onto the baby's blue blanket. The baby looked just like his daddy, his nose, his eyes ... everything, although he knew he was probably a little biased about his own son.

The doctor watched as father and son bonded, knowing that he was doing this alone and why there were tears, tears of sadness and happiness combined she imagined as she asked the question that everyone asks a new parent, what's his name?

“Ianto.” Jack replied. “After his daddy, the most beautiful, perfect man I ever met.

The doctor smiled at Jack as he then focused completely on the baby in his arms, that was one baby that was going to get all the love in the world, that was for sure. Jack never noticed her leaving his room, he was too busy whispering stories to the baby about his daddy.

At that moment, he knew he was the happiest, luckiest man in the universe.

The End.  



End file.
